


This Charming Man

by lielabell



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dean and Jax are bros, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is stranded in a small town and then has lots of fun times with the locals.  Sub-summary: Jax and Dean are bros who have sex a lot.  Featuring a knowing Gemma, an annoyed Sam and an unamused Castiel.  Set roughly three months before the start of SOA S1 and about two months into SPN S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Charming Man

_Day One_

The week starts with a thunderstorm. Big, black clouds that come pelting in around noon, carrying with them a stranger in a shiny, black '67 Impala.

Jax is the first to see him, cussing up a storm of his own, as he examines something under the hood. Jax, being the good Samaritan he is, would have just keep on rolling by, if he didn’t see the tell-tell shape of a pistol at the small of the stranger's back. So, instead of riding out to do god knows what, Jax pulls over and offers the man a hand.

"What's wrong?" he calls out as he ambles over, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

The man glances at him, a quick assessing look that makes Jax feel like he's been measured and judged and found somehow lacking. Which... doesn't sit well with him. He tugs his hands free from his pockets, crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head up. The other man lifts his eyebrows at that, and then lets out an impressive string of curses before shutting the hood with a little more force than necessary.

"That good?" Jax asks wryly.

The man scowls in response. "She took a beating last night and now I'm paying for it," he says, his voice low and full of self-directed anger.

Jax lets out a chuckle. "You got to treat her nice if you want her to be good to you."

The man gives him another one of those measuring looks and then snorts. "Thanks for the tip, but me and my baby understand each other. She knows I don't ride her any harder than I have to, and, believe you me, I treat my girl right."

Jax gives him an assessing look of his own. "Yeah, I bet you do." He locks eyes with the man and then runs his tongue along his bottom lip. The man's eyes widen and Jax smirks. "My name's Jackson Teller, Jax. And my family runs the only decent shop in this town. I'll give you a lift, if you want. And send one of the guys around to collect your baby. We'll fix her up nice for you."

"Dean," the man says. "Dean Winchester. And, thanks, but no thanks. I'll fix my baby myself."

"Where?"

Dean frowns. "Dude, nobody works on my baby but me. Nobody. I'll just," he lifts a shoulder, "camp out a the local motel and fix her in the parking lot."

"Yeah, ‘cause that will go over real well." Jax rubs his temple. "How about this. You bring her to our shop, we let you fix her up. We'll only charge you for the tow and parts."

Dean looks up at the sky and then down the road before returning his attention to Jax. "Deal," he says, holding his hand out to shake. "But I'm not riding bitch on your bike. I'll just wait here for that tow you promised."

Jax grins as he takes the offered hand. "I think I might like you," he says.

*

Bobby lets out a whistle when the prospect pulls in with the Impala. He glances at Jax and then shakes his head. "Couldn't resist a pretty piece like that, could you?"

Jax rolls his eyes and ignores him, choosing instead to take an extra long drag on his cigarette.

"Where'd you get her," Bobby calls out.

Dean turns towards them, nodding at Jax before answering. "From my father."

"Where'd he get her?" Bobby presses.

"From the dealer." Dean turns back to the car. "And, no, I don't know who the orginal owner was. But that doesn't matter, because she's my baby now."

Bobby chuckles. "She's a beauty." He moves towards where Dean is standing, hovering really. The man is clearly not comfortable with the prospect manhandling his car. Bobby clasps him on the shoulder and says something to look for Jax to catch, which elicts a low rumble of a laugh from Dean.

Jax takes a last draw on his cigarette then stubs it out and flicks it into the trash. He sucks on his bottom lip, as he walks over to them.

"Got any idea what the problem is?" Bobby asks as Half Sack waves them over.

Dean makes a face. "Yeah. I've got an idea." He holds his hand out for the keys, catching them neatly when Half Sack tosses them to him. He walks around to the rolled down window, reaches inside and unlocks the door. Dean opens it, half leans into the driver's seat and pops the hood. Jax lifts it, propping it up as Dean walks around to stand beside him. "Wanna do the honors?" he asks, holding the keys out to Jax.

Jax takes them without response, slipping around Dean to make his way to the driver's seat. He settles into the warm leather and puts his hands on the wheel, stretching his legs out to reach the pedals.

"You taking a pee break or what?" Dean calls and Jax rolls his eyes, but slips the key home and twists. The car makes a terrible noise and Jax winces. "That's enough, damn it," Dean shouts. Jax pulls the key free, gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him.

“That sounded like shit,” he comments, rocking on his heels as he comes to a stop besides Dean.

Bobby snorts. “Real observant of you,” he says. “Almost like you’re a mechanic or something.”

Jax flips him off and Bobby shakes his head. “Whatever. You can stand around holding your dick in your hand all you want, I’ve got work to do.” He heads back towards the club house, because clearly by work, Bobby meant drinking.

“Real nice meeting you,” Dean mutters under his breath, eyes still on the guts of the car, like if he stares at them long enough they’ll suddenly start working again.

"Ten to one it's the transmission," Jax says when the silence starts to spread a little to thin.

“It damn well is the transmission,” Dean agrees, his face as dark as the thunderclouds over head. “It’s going to be an arm and a leg for the parts, which will take a fucking year to get here, and then I'm going be busting my ass to get the damn thing working again. Damn it all to hell."

"Ya think?" Jax says, just to be saying something. Because, really, there's not much reason for him to be standing there.

Dean shakes his head again and reaches for his phone. "You mind, I gotta make a couple of calls. See if I can find a good junk yard round about."

Jax lifts a shoulder. "Sure, you could do that. Or you could go tell Gemma what you need and she'll do all that for you."

Dean blinks at him. "Or I could do that," he says, slipping the phone back into his front pocket. "Hey, you know a good motel?" he asks.

Jax gives him a grin. "Best one in Charming."

"Sweet." Dean rubs his bottom lip with the side of his thumb. "So, Gemma?"

Jax tilts his head in the direction of the office. "That way."

*

"Yeah, it's going to take at least two days to get your part in," Gemma says as she flicks ash off the end of her cigarette.

Dean sort of winces, but nods. "I figured as much."

Gemma glances up at him, then over at Jax.

"You want something?" she asks. Jax shakes his head and leans against the door-frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "Huh," Gemma narrows her eyes, shooting another look in Dean's direction. "I'll see what I can do about cutting that time down," she says, tapping one nail against the desktop. "You got a number I can call when it comes in?"

Dean smiles at her. "Yes ma'am," he says, picking up a pen and scrawling his number on the line she points at.

"Well, looks like you've good for now." She gives Jax another long look, then jerks her head in the direction of the door. "Get out of here. I've got shit to do."

Dean gives her another one of those smiles of his. "Thank you so much for your help, ma'am."

Gemma does not smile in return. "Uh huh."

"Come on," Jax say, grabbing hold of Dean's shoulder. "Half Sack is waiting for you to give him the keys so he can put her in for the night."

"Half Sack?" Dean asks, turning towards.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jax gestures for Dean to go first, which Dean does. And Jax, he's not above admiring the view.

*

It's not that Jax doesn't have shit to do, he does. It's more that none of that crap is at all as interesting as watching Dean Winchester dick around under the hood of his car. And Jax, well, he himself well enough to know what that means.

Jax isn’t always down for dick, but when he is the kind he wants is the kind that comes attached to a bad ass mother fucker. The sort who could take him with one arm tied behind his back. And Dean? Yeah, he's pretty much got "hard core bad ass" tattooed across his forehead. From his don't fuck with me attitude to that cocky little grin, Dean radiates swagger. It's got Jax shifting in his seat and wondering just what that whole lip licking, intense staring thing from this morning was about.

Dean, for his part, is as cool as a cucumber, content to watch the prospect roll the Impala into one of the empty bays and bullshit with Piney about the universal superiority of classic cars to the plastic crap produced today.

And that? That just makes Jax all the more interested. He gives Piney a nod as he comes up beside them, running a hand through his hair. "You about ready to take off?" he asks.

Dean lifts a shoulder. "Not much more I can do around here," he says. "But, uh, I got to piss first."

"Bathroom's around back," Piney says. "Jax, you show 'em."

Jax nods. "This way." He heads around the side of the building, then points at the bathroom. "Have at 'er."

Dean gives him a grateful smile, then heads in. Jax lights up while he waits for him. He's about halfway done when Dean comes out again.

"You good?"

Dean nods, stopping just shy of Where Jax is standing. "Those things stink," he says, his eyes on Jax's mouth.

Jax shrugs, takes a deep pull, and then grinds it out against the wall. He drops in on the ground and tilts his head to the side. "Better?"

Dean slips his hands into his pockets. "Much."

“The motel is about a mile from here. You gonna need a lift?” Jax asks, lowering his voice a little and taking a half a step forward into Dean’s personal space.

Dean smirks at him and lets his eyes move lazily down Jax’s body. “You asking to come back to my place, cowboy?”

“I’m asking if you want a ride.” Jax does a little smirking of his own.

Dean licks his thumb and rubs it along his bottom lip. Slowly. And Jax can’t seem to tear his eyes away. Dean drops his hand and lets out an amused chuckle. “That’s what I thought.” He nods. “Alright. I’m game. But I’m not riding bitch on your bike, so how about you just walk that pretty ass of yours into your momma’s shop and find me another way home.”

Jax gives him an unamused look. “Watch your mouth or that ride’s off the table.”

Dean glances around the lot then crowds up into Jax’s space, pushing him back against the wall of the garage. “Yeah, somehow I don’t think that’s going to happen,” he says before ducking his head to mouth at Jax’s jaw.

Jax lets out a hiss of breath. “Not here, you jackass,” he snaps, shoving at Dean’s shoulders. But the man doesn’t budge. Instead he pushes closer, until his hard dick is rubbing against Jax’s thigh. “Fuck,” Jax hisses as Dean’s teeth close around his neck.

“Don’t worry,” Dean says, his voice far too smug for Jax’s liking, “we will.”

“Jax!”

Jax spits a curse and shoves at Dean again. This time Dean backs right off, moving over to causally lean against the wall like he hadn’t been grinding against Jax two seconds before.

“Jax, where the hell are you?”

Jax lets out a sigh. “Over here, Ma,” he says and a moment later Gemma is clicking and clacking her way around the garage.

“They’re waiting for you. At Church,” she says, her eyes narrowing. She turns towards Dean, a look on her face that makes Jax want to cuss a blue streak. “I’ll see your _friend_ is taken care of.”

“That’s real nice of you, ma'am,” Dean says, radiating Southern charm.

Gemma is not taken in for a moment. She just snorts and taps her leg. “Uh huh.” She turns her attention back to Jax. “Didn’t you hear me, I told you they are waiting for you. Get a move on.”

Jax scowls. “Christ, I’m going already. Dean, I’ll see you later.”

“Not likely,” Gemma mutters under her breath and Jax, not for the first time, wonders what the hell he did to deserve such a raging cockblocker for a mom.


End file.
